1. Technical Field
This invention relates to grinding machines and more particularly to a dual wheel external cylindrical grinding machine having the capability of both straight and angular wheel feed.
2. Background Art
Angular feed grinding machines are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,488 is exemplary of an angular feed grinding machine. Straight feed grinding machines are also well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,296 teaches a straight feed grinding machine.